White Face
|-|Casual= |-|Angry= Character Synopsis White face is the main antagonist of the indie horror game imscared its gender is unknown and it is known for fourth wall breaking text files. Character Statistics Tier: 10-C |''' 2-C ' '''Name: '''White Face '''Origin: '''Imscared '''Gender: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Computer Program, Virus, Ghost (Possibly) '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Telekinesis, Light Manipulation (Can summon light at will), Teleportation (Itself and others, even locations), Reality Warping and Resistance to it, Time Manipulation and Resistance to it (Reset the whole Gameworld and is unaffected by time changes. Likely can reverse and fast forward time at will, as the player can do the same), Spatial Manipulation (Can create infinitely looping doors), Non-Corporeality (Exists only as data, can't be touched even by data beings. Even then, the file that should contain its data is empty, making him impossible to delete even to beings who can manipulate data. It seems to exist as a "void", capable of existing even after the entire game world was deleted), Invisibility (Is invisible more often than not, only willingly showing itself from time to time), Omnipresence, Darkness Manipulation (Surrounds whole areas with constant darkness), Information Manipulation and Resistance to it (Can change the game's data files, which can cause the complete erasure of beings, or change their properties), Matter Manipulation (Can create objects out of thin air, renders some Intangible etc.), BFR (Can warp people to its own room), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Arguably the whole Gameworld is its "Pocket Reality", as it can shape it at will), Breaking the Fourth Wall, Shapeshifting, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, and 8. Depends on its heart), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Was completely unaffected by The Player attempting to delete them, and could come back from the game world being deleted alongside their file), Resistance to Existence Erasure (The Player couldn't erase White Face at all at first, even if the entire game world was erased), Size Manipulation (Occasionally appears as a giant version of itself), Time Paradox Immunity (Unaffected by the game world's reset and time changes), Power Nullification (Can prevent an opponent from acting, be it simply moving physically or using powers such as time manipulation, even if such attacks do not require movements), Gravity Manipulation (Made a corpse fall upside down, blood included), Duplication (Often creates duplicates of itself), Weather Manipulation (Can cause it to rain blood), Blood Manipulation (Caused blood to appear at select places), Void Manipulation (Can erase files and the beings associated with them. Constantly erases the player), Data Manipulation and Resistance to it 'Destructive Ability: Below Average Human Level (Exists as 2-D Data contained within a program) | 'Multi-Universe Level '(White Face can create entire worlds and freely control them, which is a reference to entire Universes based on the Italian Version. Causes the game to crash upon itself, which includes all worlds tied to and contained within it ) '''Speed:'' Lightspeed'' ''(Travels the internet as pure light itself ) ''| ''Omnipresent (Exists across the Gameworld's Space-Time. Lacks a fixed form and is likely the game itself as it's one with him) '''Lifting Ability:' Unknown ' '''Striking Ability:' ''Below Average Human Class''' | Multi-Universe Class '''(Created and controls several universes. Can destroy the entire game world itself in addition to all the worlds it possesses) ' 'Durability:'' Below Average Human Level |' Multi-Universe Level'' ''(Survived the destruction of the entire gameworld many times. Is one with the entire gameworld's Space and Time, of which also extends across several universes that exists within the game itself) Stamina: Infinite Range: Unknown | Multi-Universal ' '''Standard Equipment: '''Handgun (Can destroy Non-Corporeal beings) 'Intelligence: Above Average '(It can create a whole game via manipulating its data) '''Weaknesses: '''Can get angry and scared easily does not want to die '''Key: Real World '| 'In Game World ' Gallery Others '''Notable Victories: 'Notable Losses: ' 'Inconclusive Matches: ' Category:Horror Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Games Category:Stalkers Category:Murderers Category:Monsters Category:Necromancers Category:Possession Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sadists Category:Anti-Villian Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Tragic Characters Category:Imscared Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Benders Category:BFR Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:4th Wall Awareness Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regenerators Category:Duplication Users Category:Blood Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Void Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Time Benders Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Digital Lifeforms Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 2 Category:Mysterious Characters Category:On And Off